dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tozza6/And so it begins
The moment you've all been waiting for... or not since you lot haven't had any issues pre-gaming your asses off. Thanks for all the activity though! Anyway, I suppose we ought to OFFICIALLY welcome you all to Survivor: Félicité! We're so happy to have you guys here and we hope this can be one of our best seasons yet. By now, all of you have created your Gmail accounts, which is great, but if you're yet to actually log in, I suggest you do so as soon as possible. Now, as I'm sure many of you have realized, there are no tribes yet. Well, that's because for the first day (and a half) you'll be living all together as one big 21-person tribe. This is your chance to get to know everybody in the cast before being separated off into your two tribes. How will these tribes be decided? Well, that's all up to you guys. Over the next 41 hours, you guys will be allowed to socialize with as many people as you want to try to weed out who exactly you want on your tribe. During that time, you will need to submit a list ranking your 20 fellow castaways from who you want most on your tribe to who you want least on your tribe (1 being who you want most, 20 being who you want least). While we can't quite explain the mechanics of how this will determine the tribes just yet, we can promise you that people you rank higher will be more likely to be on your tribe than people you rank lower. So make sure you're happy with your list before submitting. These lists will be due by 5PM EST on December 28th, giving you just over a day and a half to submit. I will warn you, for those of you who do not submit a list, there will be consequences! "But hang on," someone says. "How are you going to fit 21 people into only two tribes?" Ah, well, we did warn you that leaving a bad impression could lead to some consequences, or in this case, one really bad consequence. That's because whichever one of you has the worst average ranking will not make it onto either tribe and will be sent home. No twists, no Exile Island, no Redemption Island, NOTHING! So, be sure you get enough people on your good side to make sure that person is not you. As for JacobNumber1 and SamiKatJones, both of whom have bounties on their heads, if either one of them goes home, everyone who ranked them in 20th will receive 15 points at the bazaar. If you're not sure what the bazaar is, don't worry. Just know that 15 points will definitely come in handy. You can even check out the page from Bhutan here, although note that there will be some differences this time around! Note that anyone who obtains points through the bounty will remain private, meaning nobody will know who put Jacob/Sami in last should one of the go home. If you aren't sure how this is possible, you'll find out. ;) Good luck castaways! If you have any questions, please be sure to ask (preferably through hangouts as to not potentially expose your identity)! Category:Blog posts